A child without a name
by Willofhounds
Summary: A father searches for his missing son unaware of the pain that the mother had put him through. A Circus captain searches for a strange green eyed that he came across. One that he knows is in trouble but doesn't know why or how. Two children search for the one who looked after them. With only a bracelet to guide them they embark on a journey.
1. Chapter 1

'Speak' sign language  
:Speak: thoughts  
§Speak§ parsletounge

Marvolo's POV

For the first time in eight years he stepped foot in Riddle manor. Normally his children would come and visit him at the other manor. Their tutors would also give him progress reports on their magic.

The last two reports had been severely lacking in one aspect. Harrison Riddle the younger of the twins had not bren in the reports at all. He had come back to find out why.

Damian greeted him in the fiour along with Bellatrix. Harrison as per usual was nowhere to be seen.

Damian Black was tall for a nearly fifteen year old boy. At nearly six feet tall he was almost as tall as his mother while several inches shorter than him. He had grey eyes from the Black blood.

The boy said happily in a nasily voice," Welcome home father. Is there anything I can get you?"

Already the brat was giving him a headache with that voice. Two sentences was all it took and he wanted to strangle the brat. Find the youngest first. Then he can indulge a little.

He asked coldly," Where is Harrison?"

A look of terror crossed Damian's face as his eyes went straight to his mother. Bellatrix for her part looked unfazed by the question. She had tried to divert his attention from the fact that the youngest was missing from the reports before. She was cunning but not enough to fool him.

She replied," The brat ran away last year. He had been coming and going a lot and one day just never came back."

"Crucio!"

He let his anger fill him. She let his son run away. When he let it go he spun on his heel and left. There was a chance that Severus would know where he was.

Kit's POV

Where did Nai go? It wasn't like his friend to run off without him. Ever since Karoku disappeared it had just been the two of them. He couldn't remember much about his life before he met the blue haired man. Mostly it was pain and coldness. The only thing he had from that life was a stick. When he held it, it radiated warmth. Now he lost his friend and didn't know where to go.

As he walked down a street he saw a blond haired girl walking under a cloak. She seemed to be waiting for someone. When he reached out to sense her she was neither warm nor cold. This was not something he had come across before.

A man in a black suit dropped out of nowhere next to her. His senses were still reaching out when he sensed the man. He was warm. The only warm he had met was Karoku.

The girl said," Sir you shouldn't do that here. What if someone saw you?"

He moved back to his hiding place. He was curious but he wasn't stupid. If they knew he was here they would hurt him. Maybe even hurt him so that red water came out.

The man said not looking in his direction," I hid my presence so they won't have noticed me. Or at least normal people wouldn't. Isn't that right young man?"

Kit eeped and hid further into his corner. He tried to move away but the man had moved closer. The man's violet blue eyes met his poison green ones. They weren't angry just curious. Still Kit was wary of the man.

The man asked kindly," What's your name, child?"

Kit cocked his head to the side curious about the man. He couldn't answer even if he wanted to. In the entire time he had been with Karoku and Nai he had not once been able to speak. The blue haired man had tried everything possible to find out without avail. When it proved to be fruitless he taught him sign language.

So he signed,' My name is Kit. That's what Karoku calls me.'

Hirato's eyes widened but then he smiled as he signed back,' My name is Hirato. It's nice to meet you. Where is this Karoku?'

Frowning he replied,' I don't know. Nai and i are searching for him. Now i can't find Nai. He has Karoku's bracelet.'

Hirato went to push his glasses up. This caused his jacket sleeve to skip down slightly revealing a bracelet. It was similar to the one that Nai had. It wasn't an exact copy though. Noticing his attention the dark haired man pulled his sleeve down further. Hesitantly Kit moved closer to inspect it.

His initial assumption had been right. It was like Karoku's bracelet that Nai wore. This one seemed less heavy than Karoku's. The gems were in a different order as well. Finally it was slimmer and radiated energy that made the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

Hirato murmured reminding Kit he was there," That's an interesting reaction. Well young one I am more interested in who you are. Now more than ever."

The dark haired boy jumped in fright. The blond girl that had been speaking with Hirato originally moved behind him. This cut off any hope for escape that he might have had. Fearfully he looked between them wishing to be anywhere but there.

To his surprise a loud crack resounded and he was gone.

Hirato's POV

When he met up with Tsukumo at their appointed time he had not been expecting to meet a child. As he usually did he hid his presence when he dropped down next to his operative. She chided him for his carelessness but he only half listened. He could sense eyes on them.

When he called out to the person only for them to try and leave. He and Tsukumo moved to cut off escape routes. He had been surprised even further when the boy proved to be mute. While trying to convince the boy to come with him there was a crack and he was gone.

They couldn't worry about the strange boy. They had a Varuga to put down after they gained information. After that he could search for the strange mute boy. For reasons he couldn't explain he was drawn to him. Just like he had been drawn to Yogi all those years ago.

Kit's POV

He landed painfully on a hard wood floor. Looking around he saw a huge hole in the ceiling. The next thing he saw was Nai. Relief flowed through him. He hadn't lost his only family.

Next to his white haired friend was a dark haired boy. The boy's hair was just as dark as his own. The coldness that came off him scared Kit.

Nai said excitedly," Kit this is Gareki. He says he will help us find Karoku."

Kit signed back to his friend instantly wary of the newcommer,' How do we know that we can trust him Nai?'

The white haired boy said naïvely," Oh we can trust him. He's going to get us out of here."

The one called Gareki said," We need to get out of here while we can. If you're coming you need to follow me..."

They heard a voice that sent shivers down their spines," What's this? Playing tag? Ill play and kill you."

Gareki grabbed Nai and tried to grab him. Kit flinched away from the older boy. The cold in the room was overpowering. It was trying to unlock memories that he didn't want to remember. They only brought pain to him.

Gareki said rubbing ahead with him right behind," Come on. Run!"

He wasn't listening though. He had to get away from the coldness. A whimper passed through his lips as he rushed ahead. His right shoulder brushed against the left one of the cold boy. Vaguely he felt Nai's neutral temperature reach out for him but he didn't stop. He couldn't stop.


	2. Wamrths and colds part 1

A/N Thank you for the reviews and support.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for the review my friend. I'm sorry it's confusing. Cold is feeling that most people whether wizard, creature or muffle give off. Due to the abuse he sustained when younger cold is associated with pain. So Kit fears it. Warm people are rare so far the only two he has encountered are the missing Karoku and Hirato. Like Nai his mind is similar to that of a child. So it's harder for him to realize that not all those he perceives as cold mean him harm.

DarkRavie: Thanks for the review my friend.

'Speak' sign language  
:Speak: thoughts  
§Speak§ parsletounge

Kit's POV

He rounded a corner only to duck back behind it. Men who were colder than ice shot at him. He knew what guns were. He had a little more understanding of the world than Nai did. Even if the white haired boy had more memories.

Words would appear in his mind without a conscious thought to it. Usually this happened whenever he saw something. Like he saw a gun when he was looking for Nai on the streets. Or different animals he saw in Karoku's books.

He whimpered. The cold that the place radiated scared him. He didn't want to be there. Cold only brought pain.

Flashback

"You are worthless! How dare you try to outshine your brother!" A shrieking female voice yelled at him.

She radiated cold. Along with the boy that looked like him. The only difference between them was that Kit's eyes were green while the other's were grey.

Different colored lights began to hit him from the stick that she held. They made him hurt everywhere. All he wanted was to be somewhere safe. Somewhere where the cold people couldn't hurt him.

Another light hit him. A flash of pain went through his body. Then a loud crack and he was gone. The cold woman was no longer screaming at him. He allowed darkness to claim him.

An indeterminable amount of time later he awoke to someone shaking him. Opening his eyes he saw light blue eyes staring down at him. He tried to sit up and instantly regretted it. Pain tore through his body at the moment.

He must have let out a pained sound because the man was instantly pushing him back down. That's when he noticed that the man was warm. Warmer than anyone he had ever felt before.

End of flashback

When he came back to himself Nai had wrapped his arms around him. The red eyed boy was saying soft nonsense things. His friend was neither warm nor cold but he could still find comfort in the arms.

It seemed they had moved him while he was locked in a memory. They were in some kind of closet. People were still shooting at them. They were also yelling at someone over their shoulder.

Nai asked concern in his eyes," Kit are you okay? You went stiff like when you first came home."

Kit signed,' Bad memories. Of when I first arrived.'

Nai's eyes widened. The first few days of when he arrived he was terrified and would not allow anyone to touch him. Karoku could only treat his wounds when he was asleep.

It had taken several weeks for Kit to allow the man to touch him beyond treating his wounds. Months before he allowed Nai to touch him. The only thing that remained was his inability to speak.

Gareki growled as he said," We are trapped here. Damn it of all the... what the hell?"

Both he and Nai turned at that. The woman from earlier had entered. There was something different about her. Her arms were distorted to impossible angles. The worst was her eyes. They were soulless black.

She said coldly," Here comes the candle to light you to bed. Here comes a chopper to chop off your head. Chip chop. Chip chop. The last man's dead."

The woman threw something into the room. Kit almost wanted to let out cry at the sight. Even knowing his body would never allow it. She had thrown a severed head at them. The face was contorted in fear and pain. Forever etching itself into his memory.

Taking a chance Gareki pushed him and Nai forward firing his gun at the woman. It was enough of a distraction for them to get out of their corner. The distraction didn't last long.

Sensing the coldness he so feared closing in behind them he pushed both Nai and Gareki down. The distorted arms of the woman shot through the arm above them. They were extended much farther than their natural length. It seemed his ability to sense warmth and cold had saved them from being captured.

She said in the same high pitched cold tone as they ran," I'll catch up to you soon. How far have you gone?"

Not even thinking an answer they continued to run. They had to get away from whatever this thing was. It was most certainly not human.

Gareki pushed them towards a set of doors yelling," Go! I'll be right behind you!"

They obeyed without question. Right as they reached the doors a click resounded through the hall. An explosion happened just a second later.

The force of the explosion sent the three teenagers tumbling out into the grass. Kit's ears were ringing from the loudness of it. Nai no doubt had it worse since the other had sensitive hearing.

Gareki helped Nai to his feet but when he came to Kit the boy flinched back. No matter that he helped them he was still cold. Those who are cold couldn't be trusted.

Gareki said after a moment," We need to get out of town. Are you coming?"

His question was directed at Kit. Nai was the one who answered though," Of course he is! We have to find Karoku."

Gareki sized him up for a moment more before nodding. Apparently his assessment of him was done. Kit would follow for now. Even if he didn't trust the other dark haired boy.

Hirato's POV

He sighed when they arrived at the mansion. He and Tsukumo had hurried to the mansion when they heard the explosion. It seemed though that they were too late. Mine the suspected Varuga lay dead buried under the rubble.

At first glance would have thought that the explosion killed her. Upon closer inspection it was shown not to be so. A small line slit her throat from ear to ear. It was deep but not long. Done by an expert to try and mask the true cause of death. Definitely the work of Kafka.

He said exasperated," My my my. They work as fast as ever."

His thoughts were unfocused as he glanced around. They kept returning back to the child. Kit he had said his name was. The boy with such sad eyes.

If he was truthful with himself Hirato would admit that the child reminded him of himself. An abused child looking for someone to accept him. Hirato had not had a happy childhood. It was one of the main reasons he joined Circus. To give a home and place of safety to children.

Shaking his head to clear the thoughts of the past from his mind he said," We were so close to finding evidence on the Mine woman and..."

He was interrupted by his phone ringing. It had to be either the round table or one of his men. They were the only ones that had access to his number.

He said," Yes," after listening for a moment he said," Yes understood. We will check it out right away."

They were being asked to look into a train highjacking. What a pain. He wanted to look into the boy he had met. It seemed he wouldn't get the chance to anytime soon.

With a last withering look at the Varuga he spun on his heel. To Tsukumo he said," We are investigating a train highjacking. It seems someone high up thinks Kafka might be behind it."

Her response was typical of her," Yes, sir."

One of these days he was going to get her to just call him Hirato. The rest of the airship did. Hell most of airship one did as well.

They activated their ability of flight using their id bracelets. It made for a faster trip to the other side of town. If the schedule was correct they should get to it just before it departed the city.

Tsukumo questioned," Sir, what are you going to do about that boy? Are you going to look for him?"

Hirato sighed internally as he replied," Duty comes first Tsukumo. As much as I want to look for him. I can't. If we have time I'll search the city before returning to the airship."

She didn't meet his eyes as she asked carefully," What is so special about this boy, sir? You have been acting strange since you met him."

It was true. He had been acting strangely. It wasn't just because of the fact the boy reminded him of himself. While he did remind Hirato of a younger version of himself there was more to it. A memory tugged at his mind. One that he had long suppressed because of the pain it brought him.

This was neither the time or the place to remember such things. Maybe when the mission was over he would indulge himself in the past. For now he had a train to catch.

Kit's POV

They were racing through the city. Every few moments though they would have to stop. The security force was looking for them because of the explosion.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity they made it to the train station. Gareki pushed Nai through an open window as the train didn't stop. Next Kit went through the same window.

Gareki tried to keep up the pace to make it in. Even going as far as to grab the window. The train was gaining more speed and he couldn't keep up. Acting on instinct Kit ignored the coldness of the other and grabbed his arm. With the help of Nai he was able to pull him into the train.

They were panting from the effort as they sat on the carpet. Gareki said giving Kit a surprised look," You helped me. Why?"

'You helped us. You could have left us to fend for ourselves. I couldn't just leave you behind.' He signed back at the him.

Nai gave him a beaming smile. It took courage and fortitude for him to grab someone that he perceived as cold. To face his fears directly was something Nai and Karoku had tried to help him on.

It was not much even though he touched the other once he would not let him close. As Gareki stepped forward he moved out of the way keeping ample distance between them. Nai frowned but didn't say anything as they took their seats.

They watched as the train continued out of the station without stopping. Even to one such as him Kit felt this wasn't normal. Was there something else going on here?

Kit wanted to ask but who? Gareki still scared him. Coldness was something he would likely never get used to. It incited fear into his heart. Yet he only came across two warms. Karoku and the strange man in a top hat. Who was that man?

His attention was drawn to Nai who cupped his hands around his ears. As if trying to hear something. Tilting his head to the side he listened. There was a strange humming sound. It didn't sound like it belonged to the train. Could that be what his friend was hearing?

Gareki asked sounding annoyed," What the hell are you doing?"

"There's a strange sound."

Looking around the compartment he noticed that it was just them. Logically they should not be the only ones in the compartment. Could it have to do with the sound?

Gareki said looking around as well," Every thing sounds normal. In fact it's quiet."

Quiet wasn't the word Kit would have used. It was more lonely than anything else.

Gareki stood causing their attention to be turned to him. Nai asked," Gareki where are you going?"

"Something strange is going on..." that's when Kit stopped listening.

He felt something warm above them. The feeling of warmth only given off by Karoku and that man. Could it be?

His hopes were quickly dashed when the roof caved in. Kit pushed Nai behind him protectively.

A black haired man stood in front of them on top of the rubble that was the roof. In his right hand was a cane. With the way the man held it he knew how to use it.

Kit tried to sign to Gareki but the other wasn't paying him any mind. Instead he drew his gun and pointed it at the man. That was as far as he got.

The man moved faster than any of them could react. Pushing the weapon to the side he brought his knee up into Gareki's abdomen. Kit winced in sympathy. No doubt that has knocked the wind out of him.

The man said sounding exasperated," To have children on look out. Hmmm its you."

Kit jumped when those violet eyes turned to him. It was the man from before. The same one who had talked to him in the streets. What was he doing here?

Yelling from outside their compartment stopped any further thoughts," Somebodies here."

Two men came bursting in. One askedangrily," Who is this? Are you here to take the CEO back?"

The man with the bracelet said," You should have said you weren't with them. I could have made a mistake."

Gareki slowly made his way to his feet. Like when he attacked Gareki the man moved like lightning. Quickly he knocked each of the men out using his cane.

Gareki snarled," What is with that annoying guy?!"

Kit had to admit the man was a little over the top. Though he didn't think that he was a bad person. If he was he would be cold instead of warm.

Gareki said angrily," Looks like something bothersome is gotten onboard. Seems like the guys a minute ago have taken a CEO captive. They've seized the train and are demanding something. And that annoying black clothed guy is here to save the CEO. Are we even going to reach the next town?"

Nai didn't seem to be listening. Even as the man left. Knowing his friend as he did he knew the other heard something. Something that worried him.

Without warning Nai took off out of the compartment. Half a second later both he and Gareki were right behind him.

When they reached the front compartment they found Nai looking in. Gareki pushed him down and took a look. By the look on his face the situation wasn't good.

He could practically sense Nai's thoughts. The white haired boy wanted to help. To make them happy like Gareki had made him. Kit could understand that. When he began to trust Karoku he wanted nothing more than to show him what he meant to him. Karoku had accepted it with a smile. The smile made him warm inside.

Before he or Gareki could react Nai had opened the door. The yelling began.

Gareki grabbed Nai pulling him back in. Kit had gone through the door ignoring the men that went past him. His focus was on the violet eyed man who was on his feet.

Next to him was the blond woman Tsukumo. The man said," Go after them."

Turning his attention back to the men he said," You should just give up. Becoming vigilantes to fulfill your own vendetta is a ridiculous act of folly."

The blond kidnapper yelling," No! We were disregarded like trash! What hardships do you think we had to endure?!"

The blond man flicked a switch on the remote he was holding. The warm man said surprise filling his eyes," Wait! What is this?!"


	3. Wamrths and colds part 2

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

WhiteElfElder: Not as far off as one would think. In such a fragile state it wouldn't take much.

Kit's POV

The kidnapper said hysterically," The train is rigged with a bombing device. That was a switch to start a sequence of explosions starting from back to front. There's no shut down device. Should the train stop the all the explosives will detonate. I will kill the CEO and it is your fault everyone else is here."

The cold that radiated off the man made him sick to his stomach. Unconsciously he moved closer to the man that was warm. Since his eyes never left the insane one he missed the slightly shocked look from the warm.

An explosion rocked the train. Fear for his friend filled him. He was supposed to protect Nai. How could he do that when he didn't know what was going on? These people confused him.

The warn one Hirato he suddenly remembered attacked the cold man. Hitting him upside the head with his cane. This made the other's eyes roll up inside his head.

Grabbing Kit by his shirt he dragged them towards where Nai and Gareki had gone. As Hirato dragged him he stumbled. The others long strides were difficult for him to keep up with.

It didn't take long for them to reach Nai and Gareki. Hirato asked The question going through Kit's mind," Are you all unharmed? We have to get to the front now."

Nai looked at him. It took a moment for him to realize why Hirato brought him. Nai wouldn't have gone with Hirato unless he was sure Kit was safe. Just like Kit wouldn't have left without being sure Nai was okay.

They made their way to the front only for Nai to stop. From the look on his face Kit knew he was listening. Listening to something only he could here.

Kit's ears rang. While they were sensitive to noise. They were nowhere near as sensitive as Nai's.

Gareki asked annoyed," What are you stopping for? Come on!"

Nai shook his head as he said," But Gareki there's that same sound. It's getting louder."

Gareki growled pulling Nai along," Come on," soon they were at the front," Hey you. We just got on the train cause we wanted to get to the next town. I don't know why we had to run here. So would you mind telling us what is going on?"

He and Nai stood close together. He was slightly in front of his friend. Nothing would happen to Nai if he could stop it.

Hirato was going to explain but something caught his eye. The man that had started the explosives was lying on his side. Foam and blood dripping out of his mouth.

The warm man took charge asking," What happened?"

One of the other's said," This guy just went and drank something."

Poison. That was the first thing that came to Kit's mind. It was as if a memory was trying to form. Fear clouded his mind.

Memories of a black haired woman surfaced. Words were being said. Ones that he never heard before. Squib. Unable to do magic. Worthless.

He felt so cold. Like someone had put him in a room of nothing but cold people. Shivering he looked for a way out. Still lost in the memories. All he saw was black walls. One had a black haired greyed eyed boy next to it. He was laughing. Laughing at the pain Kit was in.

Where was Karoku? Where was the man who helped him? He moved closer to the warm presence he felt. The cold he felt lingered but was soon pushed away by the warmth.

When he opened his eyes he noticed that his hands gripped a black jacket. Hirato's violet eyes were watching him carefully. It was obvious he was trying not to move so not to startle Kit.

Releasing the man's jacket he signed,' Sorry.'

Hirato was going to say somethinv but was stopped when Gareki said," Phony four eyes. Come with me."

Kit looked at the other in confusion. Phony four eyes? What did that mean?

He didn't get time to think on it. Hirato gently grasped his arm and pulled him along. Warmth that he only felt with Karoku spread through him. It relaxed him to the point that he felt sleepy. It took all of his will power to stay awake. He had to protect Nai. Kit couldn't sleep now. Not until they were safe.

Halfway to the back part of the train Nai stopped them saying," It's here."

Hirato said releasing him," Step back."

They did as they were bid. A white light shone as Hirato hit the floor. Like when he entered the train it exploded. It was a lesser degree of an explosion than before. Just enough to reveal what was underneath.

Gareki immediately got to work. He was saying things that confused both Kit and Nai. They were advanced technical terms. When Kit cautiously glanced at Hirato he saw intruige in those violet eyes.

Upon meeting Kit's own green eyes the man smiled gently. Tentatively the child found himself smiling back.

The next words Kit did understand," I don't know the range of the device's electrical field. So before the signal is sent out. It has to be disconnected from the rear carriages."

Hirato said focusing his power again," There's no way to do that. All of you stand back. Way of the skyfish."

With his power Hirato cut through the carriage. They watched as it flew away from them. Before he could react warmth encircled him. His face was pressed into a black jacket. For a moment he was terrified and fought against the one holding him.

Then he heard a muffled explosion. It seemed the one holding him was protecting him from the explosion. When the danger passed he was released. Gently being pushed back so to face his protector.

Violet eyes stared at him in amusement as he said," It looks like we have managed to get away. Somehow."

Kit signed,' Thank you for protecting me.'

A gentle look crossed the others face as he said," It was no problem."

The rest of the train ride went smoothly. It didn't take them long to reach the station. When they did Hirato pulled him aside.

He said," I want you to stay here for a moment. I have to deal with the authorities and seeing everyone off safely. We need to finish our conversation. Make sure your friends stay as well. I wish to speak to them as well."

Kit nodded nervously. He didn't know what Hirato wanted to speak to him about. It couldn't be good though.

As soon as Hirato was out of sight though Gareki grabbed his shirt. Then began to pull him and Nai down the crowded streets. People who were going about their day didn't take notice of the three teenagers. No doubt they were used to seeing kids.

Nai asked the question that was on his mind as well," Gareki where are we going?"

"Where are we going my ass! You said you wanted to see Karoku! We need to gain information on Circus first. Let's go."

Kit wanted to argue. To stay as the man had said. But Gareki was right. They needed to find about Circus and find Karoku. Maybe Hirato would forgive him for leaving. He sure hoped so. He liked the man.

As they passed by a car a strange feeling over came him. It was telling him to be calm and stay. Pausing for a moment he looked at the car. While couldn't see anything inside something was drawing him to it. Then Gareki continued to pull on his arm. That got him moving again. Leaving the young boy to wonder what that was.

Hirato's POV

He walked up to the man who had been taken hostage on the train. For one of his age he looked well. If Hirato didn't know better he would have put him at his early fifties. Instead of his actual age of 70 as of that year.

He greeted with his fake smile," Hello. I'm sorry i can't have my men come escort you."

The elder man said smiling a fake of his own," My granddaughter has had quite enough for today. My top priority is her safety. Eleska go to the car please."

His violet eyes watched as the young blond went to the car. In a way she reminded him of Tskumo before he had taken her in. Cold and aloof. Hopefully that would change with time.

He asked," Could I have a bit of your time? My colleague has not had the chance to speak with you."

The elder said his hand gripping his chest," I have been having some minor chest pains. It seems we will have to hold off on that talk. If you will excuse me I must see my physician."

Hirato watched the man leave with a sigh. There was nothing he could do to stop the man. He had no cause to hold him. Or any valid reason to. If he started something without the permission of the council he would be in the hot seat. So for now he would have to let them go.

His eyes scanned the area around him. Partially disappointed to find that the young boy from before was gone. Along with his companions. It was no matter he would be seeing them again soon.

Tskumo asked," Would you like me to go after them sir?"

Shaking his head he answered," No for now let them go. I believe we will be seeing them again soon."

Best wishes went out to the black haired child. Hopefully the next time they met his eyes wouldn't hold so much pain.

Karoku's POV

Eleska ran up to him her eyes wet with tears. He allowed her to hug him though it felt different from Nai or Kit would do it. She was not the shining beacon either of his boy's were.

He asked in a soft tone," Are you okay, Eleska?"

She said burying her face in his white shirt," It was so scary, Karoku. I thought they were going to kill grandfather and I. If the man in the top hat didn't show up. They would have. Along with the boys."

Boys? As in more than one? Was it too much to hope for that they would be his? Kafka had been searching Nai and Kit since he awoken. They wanted to keep him content there. If that was to happen they had to bring Kit and Nai to him.

He asked curiosity getting the best of him," What did the boy's look like?"

She said pouting at his question," One had black hair and grey eyes. I didn't like him. He was a mean."

A strange sense of disappointment filled him. He knew it was a long shot that either boy was there. That and he didn't want them in harm's way like that.

When she continued he stiffened," There were two others. A boy with white hair and red eyes. It was his hearing that saved us. The other one was weird but I liked his eyes. They were like gemstones."

"What color were they?" He asked holding his breath.

The second was without a doubt Nai. Everything fit. The third one though. Eyes like gemstones. That could be Kit but he had to confirm the eye color.

"Green they were green like emeralds."

His attention was drawn to the man with lion like hair who was making his way over. He said," Uro I need you to do something for me."

Uro lifted his head in acknowledgement. The man was as loyal as could be. If anyone could find Kit and Nai he could.

"I need you to find Kit and Nai. Nai had white hair and red eyes. Kit has black hair and eyes like emeralds."

Uro bowed as he answered," It will be done."


	4. Warmths and colds part 3

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review my friend.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. Yeah things are definitely getting crazy.

Kit's POV

They took refuge in an abandoned building. Gareki had found a cot and two sleeping bags with emergency money. For the moment the older boy was taking care of them. For how long he didn't know.

It wasn't long after Gareki disappeared to find good that Nai disappeared. Kit had fallen asleep and had missed the other leaving. Worry filled him. What if someone took Nai? He had to find him even if it meant leaving their safe area.

He made his way through the town. There seemed to be some kind of parade going on. So newcomers weren't an odd sight.

Across the street from where he stood he saw a little girl by the fountain. As he turned away to keep up his search he noticed white hair. Turning back he saw the tale tale red eyes that were Nai's.

A wave of warmth knocked away the cold that had surrounded him. It felt like someone had batted it away. Like a hand would do to a pesky fly. The warmth was similar to that of Karoku's. Turning more on instinct than conscious thought he searched for the warmth.

There was no one but regular people around him. No one that particularly stood out. Most of them were cold as ice. However the feeling of warmth didn't leave him. It almost felt like it was beckoning him. Where exactly he wasn't sure.

Instead he made his way over to Nai. Maybe the other boy had felt the warmth. As he approached the little girl was called away by someone he assumed was her mother. The thought of the word made him shake. Something about the word sent fear through him. So he decided not to dwell on it.

Nai greeted happily when he saw Kit," Kit! Guess what that girl told me."

Kit tilted his head in question. So Nai continued," Circus is putting on a festival tonight. That's why there are so many of people here."

Circus... that meant Karoku! His eyes lit up with excitement. Maybe they could finally find him. They both grinned happily. This was the first real chance at finding Karoku.

He signed to Nai,' I felt someone that was warm earlier. Did you feel them?'

Nai shook his head. Their perceptions of warm and cold people were different. Nai could tell more of their feelings. While Kit could tell more of their intentions.

Nai only felt their coldness when they were scared or hurting inside. To Kit there were few warms. So few that sometimes he wondered if he would always be cold. Especially since Karoku went missing.

He felt the warmth brush against him again. Quickly his eyes darted around trying to find its source. An orange haired man stood across the street. He was in a suit that was tailored made for him.

Something was off about the man however. Even from the distance Kit could see the man's amber eyes. They were stuck on him and Nai. Despite the warmth he was giving off he didn't seem right. Almost the woman from before.

He turned back to Nai and signed quickly,' We need to leave.'

Without questioning it they before made their way into the crowd. Somehow Nai knew not to question him. They found another warehouse to hide out in.

That evening the moved back into the streets. Nai kept close to him the scare from earlier still weighing heavily on them. The streets were filled with people.

As they passed through the streets a woman came up to them. She was wearing a blue dress that sparkled in the lights. In her hands were so kind of candy.

She held them out to him and Nai as she said," Here you go kids. Enjoy the show."

They both took the candies from her and with a ruffle of their hair she was gone. They continued to follow the crowd but with people bumping into them he and Nai got separated.

He was short and Nai was as well. Trying to see over the large herd of people was almost impossible. As he passed by an alleyway a hand grabbed him. He was spun around to face the orange haired man from before.

This time he was neither warm nor cold. If Kit hadn't seen him with his own eyes he wouldn't have known the other was there. It made him nervous that this man didn't have anything at all.

The man still held him by the shoulder. The grip was not painful but it was firm. Letting him know that he wasn't leaving without permission. A hand came up by his face and he flinched back. Half expecting to be hit. For a moment it paused before coming up under his chin. The hand gently made him look up into the amber eyes.

The man said softly," Green eyes like emeralds. Just as he said."

Who, he wondered? Who would know what he looked like. Why would this man care?

He felt a sense of warmth this time it was familiar. Hirato the man from the train. He tried to step away from the strange orange haired man. However the man didnt release his shoulder.

Hirato's voice sounded above them," Release the boy, Uro. He is of no consequence to Kafka."

Looking up he saw Hirato using his bracelet to float down to them. Instead of releasing him the one called Uro pulled him to his chest. Instead of staying without a temperature he became warmer. Unwillingly Kit began to relax into the warmth.

Uro said calmly," I was asked to retrieve this boy and his friend. There is someone who would very much like to have him back."

Kit knew he had to get away. Hirato had helped him. This strange man was trying to keep him away from Hirato. He was also trying to get Nai. That meant he couldn't be trusted.

Like lightning Hirato grabbed his arm. Using the distraction Kit lashed out. The heel of his foot caught the man in the knew. This caused him to grunt with pain and release him.

Quickly he hid behind Hirato. Fear coursed through his veins. Hirato would protect him like before. He wouldn't let the strange man whose temperature changed get him.

Uro's amber eyes flashed angrily but then calmed. He said to Hirato," You won't be able to hide the boy forever, Hirato. He will eventually come to us of his own free will."

Kit signed angrily,' I will not. You are strange. Your temperature changes. Hirato is just warm.'

Uro said with a calm look," Yet we have the answers you do so desperately seek. When you realize this you will come to us."

With that he was gone disappearing into the shadows. Hirato didn't say anything just pushed him into the streets. His hand never leaving Kit's shoulder.

They entered the crowd of performers. The blue haired woman walked up to them. Her eyes were wide in surprise.

She asked," Is this him, Hirato?"

Hirato nodded as he said," This is him, Iva. I'm going to take him up to the airship. Keep things under control here for me."

Her blue eyes turned to him searching his green ones. After a moment she gave a small smile and said," Of course Captain."

With that she fell back into the crowd and out of sight. Hirato then steered him towards an alley. It occurred to him that he shouldn't be so trusting. If this man wanted to he could kill him. Then no one would be the wiser.

As if sensing his thoughts Hirato whispered quietly," I'm not going to hurt you child. There is a certain red eyed boy that we picked up a few minutes ago I'm certain he's worried about you. Just as you are worried about him. I'm going to pick you up now. We are going to my airship."

Thanks to Hirato's warning he was not surprised when the man picked him up. While he was small for his age it should not have been so easy for him to be picked up. Hirato was a lot stronger than he looked it seemed.

The warmth that radiated off the man was slowly relaxing him. They weren't even off the ground when he fell asleep.

Hirato's POV

A small smile crossed his face. This child was truly something else. After going through his books he had come to realize that Kit was an empath.

Empaths came in many forms but one thing remained the same. None of them were completely human. What they were varied by story but the powers came from the animal side.

Something he learned disturbed him. Most empaths didn't make it to their adulthood. Sometimes it faimilia abuse. Other times was they were without a friend or handler. Depression was the leading cause in empaths deaths. He was thankful they had found both Kit and Nai in time. As both boys were empaths. In their world it was dangerous for such boys to be alone. Especially since Kafka had shown an interest in them.

Flying up to the airship only took a few minutes. When they arrived he said softly," I'm back."

The sheep replied dutifully," Welcome back Captain Hirato."

Looking down at the small child he knew he would have to have a voice print later. Otherwise there was the risk of the sheep see in him as an intruder. Kit should be fine for the moment. He wouldn't be leaving Hirato's office for awhile.

Five minutes of traversing the halls brought him to his office. Inside he could hear voices. One was the soft spoken empath. The other was the angry young man. It would definitely prove to be an interesting conversation.

He entered it a moment later. Gareki startled but Nai gave him a big smile. It widened even further at seeing Kit in his arms.

Hirato said laying the boy on couch while taking the empty chair," As you can see, Kit is safe now. We are lucky I found him when I did. Agents of Kafka were about to take him away."

Nai asked fearfully," Is he okay? There's no red pudd... blood coming off him."

Hirato answered solemnly," He is fine. Though I have a feeling this won't be the last we see of them. I want the three of you to stay with us on the airship. Circus will be able to protect you from Kafka."

Something lit up behind Nai's eyes. He asked excitedly holding out a circus id bracelet," Do you know where Karoku is? He left this behind when I followed the trail of blood. I promised to give it to Gareki."

The older dark haired boy looked away. There was more to this but he would examine it later. His first priority was this bracelet.

Holding his hand out expectantly he waited. After a moment of hesitation Nai dropped it into his palm. While it warmed slightly in his hand it did nothing more. That signified it was a real Circus identification bracelet. However it was a bonded one. Meaning that it likely belonged to this Karoku whoever he was.

As he examined it closer he saw that it was an old model. One from when he first joined Circus. Even then they had been discontinuing them. There was a chance that Karoku had once been a part of Circus. Interesting.


	5. Kafka part 1

A/N thanks for the reviews and support.

ShadowEmperor2031: Thanks for your review my friend. I am so glad you enjoy the story. Kit and Nai are going to meet with a Karoku soon. I can't say much more than that.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. That he did.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review my friend.

Kit's POV

For the first time in months he returned to consciousness feeling warm. It was like when he woke up with Karoku. He felt safe here.

Slowly he opened his eyes rubbing the sleep out with he back of his hand. His head was in a warm lap. The person had a black jacket with a white undershirt and the tie was loosened.

Looking past the clothes he saw familiar blue eyes staring down at him. It was Hirato. How did he? Then it hit him. Hirato had saved him from the strange amber eyed man.

He sat up quickly. As he did so Hirato said softly, "Easy now. You were asleep for awhile."

He signed back to the man, 'How did i end up asleep on your lap? Where is Nai?'

Hirato gave him a small smile as he replied, "You fell asleep almost as soon as I picked you up. Members of Circus and your friends kept raiding my office so I had to take the couch with you. It seems you gravitate towards those you perceive as warm. As for Nai he is playing with the others. How are you feeling?"

Kit signed, 'Better thank you. Is Nai okay? What about Gareki?'

Hirato replied gently, "Gareki was treated for being tasered. Otherwise they are both fine. I do have some of my members watching them. They will be fine."

He must not have looked convinced because Hirato continued, "They are with some of my best fighters. If anyone can protect them it's those two."

A thought came to him guilt ate at the pit of his stomach for not thinking of it before. He signed, 'Did we find Karoku? Is he here on the ship? When can I see him?'

A look of sadness and understanding went through the other's blue gaze. No. They had come all this way to find Circus only to find out Karoku wasn't there. The hole in his chest dug a little deeper. He missed Karoku.

Hirato said after a moment, "I know it was disappointing for both of you. We will help you in any way we can find Karoku. Nai has already agreed to stay with us. I assume that if he stays you will as well."

It was phrased as a statement but still leaving room for him to deny it. Hirato was right of course. Wherever Nai was Kit would be. They were family or as close as either would ever have.

Before either of them could say anything the alarms went off. Hirato pulled out his phone from a pocket and opened it. A frown marred his face. Whatever he was seeing it wasn't a good thing.

Hirato commanded firmly, "Stay here. You will be safe here."

He couldn't even argue as the man left the room. Something had happened. Whatever it was it had made Hirato angry. All he could do was sit and wait.

It didn't take him long to get bored with just sitting. Soon he was wandering around the room. Finding nothing of interest he ventured outside of the room.

Both right and left from Hirato's office he could only see a white hall. Stepping out he began to go right hoping to find something of interest. It didn't take long for him to get lost wander the halls.

Entering one of the rooms he found bracelets. It was like Karoku's that Nai now wore. Taking one he slipped it over his wrist. Somehow it made him feel closer to Karoku.

With that done he left the room and continued to wander. Until he bumped into something hard and cold. Looking down he saw a robotic sheep. What was it doing here? Cocking his head to the side he decided that it was cute. Despite it being a cold machine.

It looked at him and said, "Baa... intruder... baa..."

Oh that wasn't good. It looked at him as if waiting for him to say something. In a last ditch effort he signed, 'Captain Hirato brought me with him. I'm not an intruder. Please I'm lost.'

It only stared at him a moment longer before picking him up. It chanted as it took him down the hallway, 'Baa... intruder... baa...'

This sheep was beginning to scare him. It was taking him to unknown place for reasons he couldn't understand. He should have stayed in the office. Where was Hirato or Nai?

The sheep took him to a room. It had some kind of portal in the bottom of it. Looking down he could see woods that were outside of the city. Without warning it threw him from the airship.

Hirato's POV

It only took him a few minutes to return to the airship with Nai. Gareki had returned with Yogi. While Tsukumo took Nai. The moment he landed on the ship he felt something was off. It wasn't until they arrived at his office did they find out what it was.

Kit was gone. Given that he was mute and not voice printed into the sheep meant he could have been thrown overboard. He found his command sheep within a moment. Even for a robot it looked immensely proud of itself.

Quickly he ordered, " Sheep report."

It's robotic voice answered immediately, "Baa... sheep 5 reported an intruder in the power levels of the ship. Upon confirming person was an intruder. They were promptly thrown from the ship. Baa..."

Great that meant Kit was once again out of his ship. If the attack on Nai wasn't bad enough. There were still Kafka agents outside and on the ground. They could pick up the boy at any time.

Leaving the sheep to its orders he made his way back to his office. The ship would need to be turned around to head back to where they were five minutes ago. It wasn't far but the time it would take could mean the difference between catching up to and losing the boy. He could only hope they made it in time.

Kit's POV

Falling from an airship was not his idea of a good time. To make it worse he knew that it would kill him him on impact. Unless he could find a way to slow his descent.

Right before he hit the trees a white light surrounded him. It slowed his descent but didn't protect him from the trees. Pain in his ribs and shoulder sounded through his body. Branches broke all around him slowing his descent even further.

He landed in the grass finally with a painful thump. For a long moment he couldn't move. Then slowly with a loud groan he sat up in a sitting position.

Looking down at his body he could see tears in his clothing. Blood was coming from the cuts that had been made. His right arm was probably the worst though. He couldn't move it and if he tried his vision would go white with pain.

Standing carefully test himself for any other injuries. His left knee was painful but he didn't think it was broken. Looking up he could no longer see the airship.

There was two options for him. Stay here and wait for Hirato to realize he was gone. Or keep moving in the direction that the airship was going.

It only took him a moment to make his decision. Hirato had to leave the airship for a reason. One he probably didn't want to run into out here. So he began limping in the direction he thought the airship was heading.

Normally he didn't mind the forest. Both he and Nai had spent a lot of time in one with Karoku. The differences between the two forests were astounding. While the one back home was calm, peaceful and helped relax him. This forest was the complete opposite. It's stillness put him on edge.

As he was walking he heard something. It was almost exactly in time with his footsteps. However it could not get the limp right. Kit stopped to get a better listen. It stopped right when he did then started again. This time picking up the pace.

Kit knew he couldn't run. His leg wouldn't hold out. Climbing a tree wasn't an option either. His right arm was useless. He wasn't a fighter either. It wasn't something he ever learned how to do. Looking around for a place to hide he found a bush. It wasn't very big but if he curled up he would be able to hide in it.

He didn't take two steps before he felt pain in his head. It was sharp almost like a knife being plunged into his brain. Immediately his body tried to curl in on itself. For a moment it let up only to start again. This caused him to fall to his knees whimpering in pain.

A voice said in his mind, "Kit can you hear me? Kit?"

That was Karoku's voice. How did he get in his head? Focusing on the voice the pain began to fade slightly.

Karoku's voice washed over him gently as if an ocean's wave, "That's it, Kit. Focus on my voice."

The pain faded but his eyes began to close. Something warm enveloped him from behind. However despite his eyes being closed he did not see darkness. Instead he saw something like a spiral staircase in his mind.

Karoku's voice continued calming the anxiety," That's it son. Focus on me."

He did and was led down the spiral staircase. The anxiety that he had hidden from everyone faded. Karoku was here. Everything was going to be okay now.

It wasn't until he dropped into a field like area that he stopped. Where was he? Where was Karoku?

A gentle touch to his shoulder had him turning. A light blue haired man stood before him. His blue eyes calmed the questions. Karoku...


	6. Kafka part 2

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review my friend.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. Well it's a little more complicated than that. In a way you're right. Yet in another way you're wrong.

Kit's POV

He couldn't help the smile that crossed his face. It had been too long since he saw Karoku. The blue haired man had a gentle look in his eyes. It made Kit relax.

Karoku said moving closer to him, "Kit you have grown since I last saw you. I am glad you are well."

Kit signed back to his guardian, 'I missed you, Karoku. Where are we? There was so much pain before I found myself here.'

Karoku continued to move forward until he was directly in front of Kit. Unlike with others he didn't move away. His guardian was warm and he knew the blue eyed man would never hurt him.

Slowly Karoku reached out and a warm began to card through his hair. Immediately he leaned into the familiar touch. Warmth began to chase away the cold that settled in him. Even with Hirato nearby the new warmth didn't know enough to chase away his cold completely. Touch was the best way to chase it away. Though he still flinched away from people.

Karoku's soft voice said, "We are in the space of our connection. As I am your warm you are my little empath. An associate of mine is bringing you to me. It was simpler to do if you were here rather than awake."

It made sense. If he didn't know the person he would likely run from them. Especially given that most people in the world were cold. He had in fact run from several people just today. Only to go straight into Circus' arms.

Karoku turned his head to the side as he said, "You have made a friend. Good boy. You and Nai were always resourceful."

He practically glowed at the praise. Praise wasn't something he often received or accepted. In the beginning days with Karoku he avoided both the man and his praises. A freak like him didn't deserve such things. It was only through his gentle coaxings that Kit began to accept small amounts of praise.

When he did accept the praise he practically glowed. It was a sign of his acceptance of the person. Karoku and Nai were the first people he ever accepted. Just as they were the first people to accept him.

Kit signed back to him, 'Thank you Karoku. I can't wait to tell you all about Nai and mine's adventures.'

Karoku said looking at him sadly, "You must leave your new friend behind. There are those who chase you that would do him harm. You wouldn't want the young Captain hurt or killed do you?"

Images of a bleeding Hirato appeared before his eyes. A pain in his chest unlike anything he ever felt before blossomed. Seeing Hirato hurt was like trying to rip out his own heart. There were many things he could stand by. This was not one of them.

The man had been kind to both Kit and Nai when he didn't have to. If it wasn't for Hirato they would have been capture. At the very least Kit would have been by the strange man without a temperature.

Kit signed in a defeated posture, 'What can I do? Hirato was so kind to me and he won't give up the search so easily.'

Even if he disappeared the Captain of Circus would continue to look for him. There was no doubt in his mind that he would. Somehow he doubted the man would accept it if he left willingly. What could be do to stop Hirato from following him?

Karoku said gently his fingers never stopping in their carding, "When you are brought to me he will not be able to follow. I will keep you safe Kit just as I have always done."

He believed him. Karoku never lied to him before. There was no way he would start lying now.

Leaning into Karoku he could feel his eyes begin to close. The soft voice said, "That's it relax, Kit. I'll see you when you wake."

Then he knew no more. Kit slept without dreams and when he woke it felt like he was still in his mind with Karoku. He could feel a hand carding through his hair. The hand was warm and caring like Karoku's.

Opening his eyes he saw the blue eyes of Karoku staring fown at him. They were gentle but there was something off about them. They weren't exactly like how he remembered Karoku's eyes being. The feeling of warmth that spread through him was unmistakable though.

Karoku said as he tried to sit up, "Slowly, little one. You have been asleep for two days now."

That made him pause before rising slower this time. He had been asleep for two days? Why? Then he remembered the pain he was in before passing out. It was possible that the pain was the cause.

When he was sitting up he saw that they were in a small room. The walls were of a dark wood that reminded him of his old room. The bed he was lying on was a twin size. It was much softer than any he laid on before.

The room itself was fairly bare. There was a single desk and chair. The chair Karoku was sitting in. He was waiting patiently waiting for Kit to take in his surroundings.

Kit signed questioningly, 'Where are we? It reminds me of home.'

Karoku replied, "That was the point. When I was offered a place here I wanted a place for you and Nai to feel like you were home. This house is an expanded version of what we had before."

Kit's face heated up with a blush. It was great to have Karoku still looking after him. He wished that Nai was there. Nai was with Karoku for longer than him. If anyone deserved to be here it was Nai.

As if sensing his thought Karoku said, "We are working on getting Nai here but it will take some time. You fell out of an airship making it easier for us to get you here."

That made sense to him. Before anything else could be said he felt a sense of exhaustion in him.

Karoku said gently pushing him back down onto the bed, "Rest. You are still exhausted. I'll still be here when you wake up again.

His eyes slowly shut as warmth spread through his chest. It was the feeling only Karoku could give.

Marvolo's POV

A month of searching for his son proved fruitless. The aurors were unable to come up with any leads. Word reached him of a group that took in people with strange abilities. It was supposedly a muggle group but there was a chance they were in fact squibs.

So he sent word to their commanders and got a response. They would meet him in London. He was allowed to bring as many fellow wizards as he liked. There was a warning attached to it however. If they were attacked the wizards could expect the same in return.

Under normal circumstances such a threat would mean nothing. They knew nothing about these Circus people. For now he would be cautious while he tried to find out where his son was.

So Marvolo, Lucius, Benjamin, and Severus were waiting in the middle of a crowded street. It seemed the muggles were excited about something. What he wasn't sure.

A little girl said loudly from behind them startling the wizards, "Mommy! I can't wait to see Nyanperowna. Do you think he will come this time?"

Marvolo turned to the sound of the voice as a woman said, "I'm sure he will be there, Annie. Nyanperowna is always at the Circus parties."

Circus parties? He wondered what that was all about. Wizards had parties but never out in the open like this. Certainly not where muggles could see their magic. It wouldn't end well.

To Marvolo it seemed like this was a regular occurance. That having a party wasn't unusual for Circus. They must be an unusual group.

Severus asked, "Isn't that the group we are meeting? What kind of defense group throws parties?"

A voice said from above them, "One that wants people to cooperate when they come to town. When we throw a party it means whatever we came to do is done. That they can all rest easy once more."

Looking they saw a man in a black tuxedo jacket and black dress pants floating down to them. He had black hair and blue eyes. In his left hand was a top hat. In his right hand was a cane. All in all he looked like a muggle magician. Another man in the same outfit with red hair and green eyes.

A third man with blond hair that was almost gold in color and violet eyes. He was wearing a green vneck shirt and tan cargo pants. On the man's cheek was a bandage but it didn't seem like it was for a wound. There was something off about this man. Like he held a strength in him that was just beneath the surface. All three men landed on the ground beside them.

Marvolo asked carefully, "Who are you?"

The black haired one said bowing slightly, "I am Captain Hirato of the Second Airship. The blond is Lieutenant Yogi of the Second Airship. The red haired man is Captain Tsukitachi of the First Airship."

Tsukitachi watched them with a wary look but didn't seem to have an opinion about them yet. Yogi however was all for glaring at them. In particular Marvolo. It was as if he somehow had offended the blond.

Hirato said sternly, "Yogi, be polite. We are trying to make allies not enemies."

Yogi snapped angrily back at his captain, "But, Hirato! Look at him, he looks like Kit. Can't you see it?"

Kit? Who in the bloody hell was Kit? Marvolo didn't get much time to think on it. Violet eyes swung to meet his taking his every thing about him.

Hirato said anger just beneath his polite tone, "Yogi is right. You look exactly like the boy. What can I do for you wizards?"

This time the question was noticeably less polite. They knew something about him. This Kit was the key to finding out what that something was.

Marvolo replied keeping a courteous tone in his voice, "We are looking for someone who disappeared roughly two years ago. I only recently returned and his mother was supposed to be taking care of him. Upon my return I find that not only is he gone but she treated him extremely poorly. I wish to rectify this mistake."

Hirato and Tsukitachi exchanged glances. They knew more to this situation. Yogi however seemed less inclined to believe him than the other two. His eyes went from him to his companions. It was as if he was searching for something.

Hirato inquired, "Do you have a picture that we can identify the boy with? There are many children in Circus who chose this life because of an abusive past. You must understand if it is his will to stay. You cannot and will not remove him."

Marvolo wanted to snarl at the man. How dare he try to prevent him from keeping his son close. Harrison was his heir in magic and blood. Despite Damian being older by a few moments, he was not magically powerful enough to be the heir. Neither could he speak parsletounge. It had to be Harrison.

By the look on the younger man's face he could see this was not an issue he would budge on. That meant he would have to convince Harrison to come home if he was here. Kidnapping the boy would start an international incident and make Circus their enemy. Marvolo wasn't sure about how powerful they were. Until he was he didn't want to make them his enemy.

So he pulled out a picture of Harrison. It was the most current but even then it was several years old. The time the picture was taken Harrison couldn't be older than eleven. It was when he should have started at Hogwarts.

Hirato took the picture and it only took a second to get a reaction. Whatever he was expecting when they came to meet the agency this wasn't it. Captain Hirato paled significantly. He went as white as a sheet.

Yogi looked over his captain's shoulder and said, "I was right. You're Kit's father."


	7. Kafka part 3

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support. I hope everyone had a good holiday.

Dawn Nightshade: Thanks for your review my friend. Glad you enjoyed it.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. Yeah they did.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review my friend.

Marvolo's POV

Kit it seemed was his son. Why the boy chose that as his name, was beyond Marvolo. It was what a baby fox was called. Unless his son achieved an animagus form already. As unlikely as it seemed it did happen. Extreme stress with fear caused some wizards to do untold magic.

How his son came across Circus had to be an interesting story. They didn't take just anyone for their little group. Those that they did had abilities that set them apart.

The blond said his eyes showing his anger at them, "You hurt, Kit. Why should we let him go back to you? You would only hurt him some more."

Marvolo's eyes flashed with anger and it was only Severus' hand on his shoulder that kept him drawing his wand. He would never abuse his heir. No matter what anyone said about him he didn't harm children.

The young captain must have read where the anger came from. He said softly but firmly placing his hand on the blond's arm, "Yogi, enough. I do not believe the wizard means Kit any harm."

"But, Hirato..."

Something passed between the two men. The one called Yogi, shoulders slumped and he nodded. It seemed despite the unruly nature of the group there was still order.

Marvolo asked his voice not betraying the unease he felt, "You call my son, Kit, why? Why not call him by his true name?"

Hirato replied calmly, "We can't call him what we don't know. I didn't know young, Kit for long. We just rescued him from an organization known as Kafka only for him to be taken again."

A dark look crossed the younger's face. Whoever Kafka was it was obvious that Circus didn't approve of them. They declared war on Marvolo for taking his son and heir.

A ringing sound drew their attention to Hirato. The captain frowned but pulled his phone from his jacket. It had better be important to interrupt this meeting. Otherwise someone was going to pay dearly.

Hirato answered it a hint of irritation crossing his face, "Hirato..." The man listened for a moment.

A spark of life entered the blue eyes. It seemed there was good news.

The man said, "Tell Tsukumo to prepare both airships for an attack. Full force. We won't let Kafka get away this time. Tsukitachi and I will return shortly."

When he disconnected the call Hirato stated, "We have a lead on young Kit. It seems Nai can lead us to where Kafka is hiding him. We must attack now before they decide to move."

Tsukitachi stood and said with a carefree look, "Then we should get going. Unless you wizards want to make an agreement now. We could use all the help we can get."

Marvolo put together the hints that they were giving. The men had a lead on his son. They weren't sure they had enough power to go after him alone. In turn they were offering to the agreement and work out details later. For Harrison he would agree to work with the men. Whether it would last after the raid. That was still to be determined.

Once more the blond known as Yogi didn't look happy. Despite this he didn't argue about it.

Marvolo said standing his hand held out, "We will help. How do you plan on getting us up to your ship?"

The two captains exchanged glances before turning back to him. Hirato said grabbing Marvolo, while Tsukitachi grabbed Lucius, and Yogi Severus and Benjamin, "Like this."

They began to float up. It wasn't magic that allowed this. Marvolo didn't know what it was. It however did bring them all the the way to the airships. Both of which were floating high above the city.

They entered the belly of the ship and were greete by... was that sheep?Marvolo could only stare at things that stood on two legs.

The three Circus members intoned, "I'm back."

Then the dropped their charges. Yogi said coldly, "You better say I'm back. Unless you want to get thrown off the ship."

A blond haired teenage girl stood waiting for them. She said with barely a glance in the wizards direction, "Captain, we are prepared. I have left a small group here for the festival. I have ordered the ship to make towards the Kafka stronghold."

Hirato said with a curt nod, "Well done, Tsukumo. Prepare all members for battle. These wizards will help us in this fight."


	8. Karoku part 1

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. Right as usual my friend.

Dawn Nightshade: Thanks for your review my friend. Glad you enjoy it.

Marvolo's POV

He sat with two boys in one of the room on the airship. One had white as snow hair and red eyes like his normal ones. The other had black hair and onyx eyes. According to the captain the white haired boy had been his son's companion for a long time.

Nai was the child's name and he hid next to his friend. There was absolute fear in the boy's eyes. What had heard about Marvolo? His son didn't even know him.

The two boys were given black cloaks to hide their identities. Marvolo and his men were given some as well. It was obvious that Circus was looking after those that would enter the battle. Even if they weren't full members.

Benjamin asked his eyes on Nai, "How long have you known, Kit?"

The boy perked up slightly at the question, "Karoku found him. He was hurt and covered in... blood. It took him a long time to heal. When he did he couldn't speak. Karoku taught us sign language so we could speak with our hands."

The men exchanged glances. Harrison couldn't speak? Was it physical or mental? What happened while Marvolo had been distracted with other things?

A knock on the door prevented any other words being exchanged a girl walked in and said, "It's time. Nai, Gareki you will be with Yogi. Don't lose him. The rest of you will be assigned a member of Circus to take you down. Stay close to your person or risk your own life."

Then she led them out of the to where they had entered at. Marvolo was surprised at the sheer number of people there. He counted at least three dozen men and women in black suits.

Each stood in lines and had cold looks. To Marvolo it was almost like looking at the muggle military.

Hirato said bringing up his right arm, "Put on your personal identification."

Each person in unity brought out a bracelet. They all looked the same to Marvolo. Even with magic he couldn't feel the difference.

Once they were all on Hirato continued, "Locking. Confirm! Take off."

Each person showed their wrist with the bracelets on. A wave of power came with it. This wasn't magic. It was something completely different. What had they gotten themselves into?

Hirato growled, "Testing start!"

There were a few flashes of light and the ship rumbled beneath their feet. It seemed that whatever this was. It was in order.

Hirato said his voice and eyes stern, "Our target Parunedo. This is the CEO of Gardo company. He is currently located at the Smokey Residence. We are going to find Karoku, Kit, and evidence related to Kafka. Stay on close watch of your partners actions. Be cautious. Prepare to fight using your own intuition. Circus's Second Airship mission starts now."

The first two to leave the ship were Gareki and Yogi. The rest of them had to wait for the signal. Marvolo watched for it with his guard at his side. The guard didn't say a single word to him. Even when he tried to make conversation or even get a name. It seemed all of Circus was wary of outsiders.

The signal was unmistakable even to someone who didn't know Circus. An explosion at the front gate and he was being picked up again. There had to be a less humiliating way for these people to travel with him. He was not a child that couldn't walk.

They landed easily down in the grass but immediately Marvolo had to draw his wand. People were attack them from all directions.

He started firing off stunning spells as the guard began attacking those around them. It quickly turned into a madhouse as more people arrived. Kafka and Circus alike flooded the grounds. Powers like creating branches or stars that exploded were being used. Others had animal and demon like appearances. This was the power of Circus!

Five minutes into the battle he felt a small hand grab his non wand arm. He was then pulled into another direction. Looking down he saw the boy Nai. The one called Gareki was waving them towards the forest.

The boy said, "I can feel them. I can feel Karoku and Kit. They are this way."

Once he realized that this would lead to his son, Marvolo allowed himself to be pulled. He was there. He had to be there.

Kit's POV

He was reading a book when he felt trembling in the ground. It was powerful almost like an... earthquake. Karoku was outside as usual enjoying the sun on his face. Kit usually want to leave the other's side but this was one of the rare moments that he did.

When another tremble made the ground shake he was on his feet. This wasn't normal. What was happening?

It only took him a few seconds to make his way outside. Karoku stood stiff and his eyes searching out something he couldn't see. Kit moved closer to the warmth trying to seek a way to get rid of the cold.

Karoku commanded as there was another, "Stay by my side, Kit. I don't know if the person coming is our friend or not."

Kit nodded dutifully. He wouldn't leave Karoku's side. Karoku had saved him when no one else would even look at him. Then a light appeared and three bodies tumbled onto the ground.

Karoku's words mirrored his thoughts, "Nai..."

Karoku smiled gently at Nai as the three got to their feet. He immediatley recognized one of the black haired person's as Gareki. The other ones was unknown to him. At the same time he felt familiar.

Nai launched himself at Karoku yelling, "Karoku!"

Kit moved away his eyes watering but not wanting to intrude. They had always been close but Kit was ready to be thrown aside. While it had not happened yet, he knew it was only a matter of time.

As the two caught up Kit took the chance to examine the man. He had the same black hair as Kit. His eyes however were an icy blue.

What truly surprised the boy was that he was warm. It wasn't the icy cold he was used to like Gareki. Or not having a temperature at all.

To his surprise he could feel a faint sense of warmth a little further into the grass. Kit's body felt heavy as he tried to move closer to the faint. It felt familiar. Even more so than Karoku's. He wanted to know why.

What he found shocked him to his core. It shouldn't have been possible but a bleeding Karoku lay in the grass. His breathing barely discernable.


	9. Karoku part 2

A/N thanks for your reviews and support.

DarkRavie: thanks for your review my friend.

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review my friend. Eh... not exactly. You can't dissipate something that was actually real.

Kit's POV

Gareki yelled suddenly drawing their attention, "Nai! There's something wrong with that guy. Don't be stupid!"

"Eh?" Nai made a nearly unrecognizable sound, "Karoku?!"

The white haired boy ran to where Karoku lay. Kit found that his body couldn't move.

Nai asked his voice confused and hurt, "Karoku... blood?"

The other Karoku said in a falsely cheery voice, "I wanted to let him see, Nai and Kit one last time. Borrowing his longing, to call Nai and Kit to this place. Calling out come here. Quickly! The moment he saw you both. He must have felt really blessed. Originally I wanted to end his life at a deserted place."

The false Karoku reached for Kit as he was closer then said, "Itd nice to meet you both. I'm really happy. While I have never spoken to you before the Karoku that lived with you in the Rainbow Forest is now inside me. I am Karoku now."

"Old and tattered clothes should be thrown away, right?" The question sent shivers down Kit's spine.

This wasn't the warm Karoku that showed him his first kindness. Showed him what it meant to be cared about.

The false Karoku continued, "Its the same as that. Don't be too shocked. Come here, Kit, Nai. Its amazing to be able to come here. Both of you belong to our side. Say goodbye to Gareki, Nai. Kit say goodbye to the other man. You can't stay with him forever, right?"

"No! Not that," tears fell from Nai's eyes. It made Kit's heart clench. Their Karoku wouldn't make Nai or Kit cry. It wasn't in his nature.

Kit inquired with a look of false sympathy, "Nai, do you not understand? How troublesome. If I kill Gareki there is nothing holding you back."

"Stop!"

Kit hit Karoku at the waist just as a shot rang out. Gareki snarled, "Don't underestimate me!"

Blood exploded from a graze off of Karoku's cheek. It wasn't a serious wound but still seeing blood made his heart clench. Unfamiliar arms circled around him. They pulled him away from the fake Karoku. Gareki bent down to check on the real Karoku. Then picked him up.

When Kit looked up he saw icy blue eyes staring down at him. The arms held warmth very similar to Karoku's and Hirato's. The man seemed so familiar but he couldn't place it.

The false Karoku said his hand pressing into his bloody cheek, "There's no helping it. If you guys want to play around, I will be waiting. Because I'm tolerant, Nai, Kit."

Inside Kit's mind he heard, :I will come back for you again. That's it for today. Play until your heart is content.:

Kit felt a longing to not leave. Despite knowing this wasn't his Karoku he wanted to stay. Stay with the warmth that was familiar.

The warmth of the one holding him was calming. While not a substitute for Karoku it helped. Grounding him against trying to pull away.

The world around them began to fall apart. Arms tightened in almost a protective manner. They landed painfully in the grass of a forest.

A voice came from the one holding him, "Everyone okay?"

Gareki grunted, "Banged up but fine. Nai, Kit, are you both okay?"

Nai hiccuped softly, "I'm okay. Karoku? Wake up. Please, Karoku."

Kit signed to Gareki, :I'm okay. Just a little...:

Tired... the warmth combined with the stress of the day exhausted him. His vision faded to black and he slumped into the arms holding him.

Hirato's POV

He sighed tiredly. The battlefield was littered with bodies. Varuga and human alike lay bleeding. Dead or dying men.

Yogi, Tsukumo, and Jiki all stood checking each other for wounds. The younger generation of Circus members knew what the chance of death. That one day they would return. It was the risk each of them took the moment they joined Circus.

The knowledge did nothing to quell the pain of losing a friend. Losing someone you trained, ate, and studied with. Or someone you watched grow from a Child of the Airship to a full fledged member.

Hirato ordered burying his own pain to be dealt with later, "Tend to the injured. I'll send for someone to gather our dead. You all did very well. Be proud of yourselves."

"Captain Hirato! We need help over here," that voice was Marvolo.

Did the idiot wizards get themselves hurt? If so he needed to deal with their needs as well as his own men's.

Before he could move from his position Nai, Gareki, and Marvolo all came out of the woods. Marvolo Slytherin was supporting a young unconscious Kit in his arms. Gareki and Nai were supporting a blue haired man whose name Hirato did not know. Logic stated however that it would be their target.

Immediately he moved to meet them half way. A brief glance showed that Kit was uninjured just unconscious. It was the blue haired man that worried Hirato.

Hirato could barely discern that the man was breathing. There was bandages covering a large head wound that needed to be changed. On his side was equally large wound that had opened up.

Hirato despite not being a wizard knew he had ambient magic. His family was a pureblooded line that intermingled with a well known Circus family. Both sons had magic but very little control or use for it.

Their magic was different from wizards. In contrast to most magic theirs came from a cell in their body known as Valga cells. It was also called the incure cell. It could be used through technology and for most of them it was the only way to use it. Where wizards used wands as a conduit. They used the Circus Id bracelets. Only the owner could use them as it was tapped into their DNA.

Only the top level brass knew much about it. Even Hirato only knew the bare minimum. The cells were only in certain people. When and where it would appear was almost entirely random.

Taking in everything he knew there was only one way this man would live. So far Hirato had only used his power once. It was to save a young Yogi from a grievous wound. One that certainly would have killed the boy.

To Yogi he ordered, "Call the airship. Tell them to prepare for an overuse of power. Code Captain."

The blond's eyes widened but he didn't hesitate to follow the order. They all knew that Nai and Kit's cooperation was dependent on this man.

Breathing deeply he activated his bracelet a silver light coming off of him, "Wieder einführen."

The silver light engulfed the blue haired man. Hirato had to control his breathing as he could feel the effort draining him. This man's injuries were more than surface injuries. If it wasn't for his abilities the man would not make it to the Research Tower.

When the light died down he practically collapsed. It used a lot more energy than he was expecting. However the man would live.


	10. Karoku part 3

A/N thanks for your reviews and support.

DarkRavie: thanks for your review my friend.

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review my friend. It won't be the last surprise they have up their sleeves.

Kit's POV

Three days had passed since he was rescued. His time was spent between Hirato's hospital room and Karoku's. The Airship 2 captain had over used his powers in order to save Karoku. Kit could find nothing but gratefulness in his heart. This man had given him back his most precious person.

Still he worried about both men. Neither had woken up since that day. The pink haired doctor claimed that it was normal for the captain. That did not however stop the boy from worrying.

When he left the hospital rooms he was often followed by the strange man. He was the one who prevented Kit from going with Karoku. It was strange to find someone as warm as him. In the Research Tower there was three warmths. It was more than he had at any time in his life.

This one was unfamiliar and yet the longer he stayed the stronger reaction Kit had to his presence. Deep down the boy knew the man. He just couldn't place the how or the why.

He finds comfort in staying by the two who were familiar to him. Akari allows to stay close to both men. The only time he reprimanded the young empath was when he found Kit curled up next to Karoku.

While Kit didnt do it again he still felt the need to. Then need to be close to Karoku. From what he understood Nai was having the same problem. Though Nai continued to curl up next to Karoku even after being warned not to.

It wasn't until the fourth day that things changed. Hirato was the first to wake up. Kit had been asleep with his head on the bed when he felt warm gentle finger card through his hair. More on instinct than conscious decision he leaned into the touch.

When his eyes blearily blinked open the kind blue ones of Hirato stared down at him. There was a gentle smile on his face.

Immediately he went to sit up. Despite knowing that the other was treated for his over use of powers Kit began checking him over. He had to be sure the man was unharmed.

Hirato murmured gently soothing the boy's fears, "Easy there, little fox. I'm okay. Just a little tired from the use of my power."

The man scooted over in the bed until there was enough room for Kit. It was a surprising move from someone who didnt seem to trust anybody. For a brief moment he hesitated. A quick look from Hirato told him all he needed to know. Mistake or not he was welcome to stay as long as he needed.

That was all it took for Kit to lay down next to him. The man's scent of black tea and an ocean breeze calming him. He was content to stay there as long as Hirato allowed.

Marvolo's POV

For four days he watched his son interact with the members of Circus. It seemed almost as if the boy was in a trance. He rarely seemed to leave the Captain or the unknown blue haired man's side. When he did it was at the insistence of Nai or Yogi.

Nai seemed to be unusually drawn to the blue haired man as well. It was rare for there to be neither boy at his side. More than once Marvolo found Nai curled up next to the blue haired man.

As much as Marvolo wanted to talk to Harrison now wasn't the time. He wasn't a Slytherin for nothing. If one couldn't read the atmosphere they didn't last long in the Slytherin house. As a supposed mudblood at the time he had to learn faster than anyone else.

Watching his son allowed him to observe certain things. Harrison flinched whenever someone moved too suddenly around him. He also watched everyone like a hawk. Almost as if he was afraid of them.

The only person he seemed comfortable with was Nai. Even the boy's companion was met mistrust.

Marvolo being the newest addition was not only met with distrust but avoidance. The boy didn't like to be alone with him.

The most noticeable and distrubing thing was that it seemed his son was mute. Occasionally he would see the child sign to one of the other members but never once did he speak. Even when he thought he was alone with Karoku or Hirato.

Marvolo knew it had to be a byproduct of his being left alone with Bellatrix. The insane Black must have had a hand in this. She would pay for harming his son and heir.

Severus said from behind him, "My lord, the Captain of the Second Airship is awake. According to the doctor he will be fine."

For his son's sake he was glad the man would be unharmed. Harrison had attached himself quickly to the Captain when the man showed him kindness. There was still the question on how he knew the blue haired man but that could wait.

He needed to speak to his son. With the captain awake it should be possible. Harrison would be spending more time outside of the hospital rooms.

Severus said stopping him before he could even think of moving, "Currnetly your son is with the captain. The man seems to allowed to stay in the bed. It isn't likely that you will get the chance to speak to young Harrison until after he leaves the man's side."

His son was too attached to the captain for Marvolo's peace of mind. At the rate he was going it would be impossible to get his son away from these people. At least without using force. Somehow he didn't think that would go over well.

Severus said with a frown, "It seems that your son is attached to Circus. They seem to be just as attached to him. My lord, I believe trying to force him to do anything will not end well. Circus is extremely protective of those they call their own. It seems that despite the short amount of time that he's been with them they accept him."

It would make things infinitely more complicated. Before they could say anything however the door burst open.

The blond haired man Yogi said, "You might want to come see this. Karoku is awake."


	11. Fathers part 1

A/N thanks for your reviews and support. It's not abandoned just slow updates. Hope you enjoy it.

fanficnewbee: thanks for your review my friend. Glad you like it.

APridefulSin: thanks for your review my friend.

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review my friend. Saner or not Marvolo is not one to share.

DarkRavie: thanks for your review my friend.

Kit's POV

He nervously moved from foot to foot in front of Karoku's door. Nai was pacing next to him. Neither of them had seen the real Karoku in over a year. Fear that they couldn't explain overtook them.

Akari stepped out of the room. The normally apethic man looked worried as he stared down at Kit and Nai.

The pink haired man said, "He wants to see you. But," that was as far as he got. Kit and Nai rushed into the room not heading the rest of what was said.

Karoku was sitting propped up with pillows. His wounds had been treated and bandaged. The bandages poked just out of the shirt he was given.

Nai shouted as he ran in, "Karoku!"

Kit hung back. Something felt off about Karoku. His warmth was muddled. There was confusion in his blue eyes.

A woman grabbed Nai and said soothingly, "Calm down now."

"But... Karoku," Kit's heart broke at the cry. Nai wanted to get closer to the one who raised them. Who protected them from the world.

Kit didn't remember much of his life before the forest. What he did remember brought only pain. Karoku had saved him.

Karoku made a sound but looked away from them. There wasn't any recognition in his eyes. It hurt. They were cold in way that broke him.

Akari said placing a cold hand on Kit's shoulder, "He still needs his rest. I understand you both want to be with him but you should let Karoku get his rest."

Kit moved away. His green eyes warily watching the doctor.

As they went back into the hallway Nai asked, "He won't leave right?"

Akari answered shaking his head, "In his condition right now he can't leave. I can't promise anything as he improves but right now, no."

Nai nodded but there was still uncertainty in his eyes. Kit reached out and grabbed his friend's shirt. The white haired boy turned and flung himself at Kit's chest.

His own shirt began to dampen with Nai's cries. Nai lost his friend Gareki for the time being. Circus sent him to a school to become a full member. It would be months to years before he returned.

Now the one thing that they stayed strong for wouldn't or couldn't talk to them. It was too much for his little friend. Kit kept himself from allowing his tears to follow. He had to be strong for Nai.

Eventually the other pulled away and said, "Thank you, Kit."

'Its fine, Nai. We will make sure he gets better soon,' he signed to the white haired boy.

Nai looked sadly back at the door. Karoku was always the one that protected them. While Nai might seem innocent and naive he knew when he was being rejected. Both Nai and Kit had seen the look of rejection in the Karoku's face. They felt the way his normal warmth went to a neutral temperature.

Despondently he made to return to Hirato's room only to find his path blocked. The man that was strangely warm stood before him with one neutral and an ice cold.

Kit stepped back his eyes scanning all three men. He didnt like the ice cold one with mercury eyes.

The warm one spread out his hands in a gesture of peace. Kit instinctively knew that the man didnt need a weapon. There was power just beneath the surface. He could feel it.

The warm man said softly, "We just want to talk."

Kit's eyes narrowed in suspicion. The last time someone wanted to talk he was separated from Nai. That would not happen again.

The neutral one said, "We wish you no harm. All we want is to talk."

Talk? Kit had not spoken a word in his memory. Memories forgotten showed pain whenever he tried to speak.

Kit signed, 'Who are you? Why do you want to talk to me?'

The men exchanged confused glances. Could they not understand sign language?

The cold one signed back, 'I am Lucius Malfoy. The dour looking one is Severus Snape. The one beside me is Marvolo Slytherin, your father. Are you mute?'

Kit glared as he angrily signed back, 'Mute not deaf or stupid. My father is dead. Karoku protected me when no one else would. He is the closest thing I have to family.'

Marvolo asked, "What did he say, Lucius?"

Lucius replied carefully, "That he is neither stupid or deaf, my lord. He also doesn't believe you are his father. That his father is dead."

The one called hissed angrily, §Bellstrix will pay for this,§ the blond and the cold one both flinched back, §She should have never been left alone with the children. One is a spoiled brat and the other doesn't know me.§

Kit drew their attention as he furiously signed, 'DON'T talk about me like I'm NOT here! You dont know me!'

The air around them cracked, the temperature seemed to drop several degrees in a matter of seconds. Ignoring it in a fit of courage he brushed past the men. He had been taken once against his will it would not happen again.

They didnt try to stop him as he went back towards Hirato's room. When he entered he found the man sitting up and reading. Without a word nodded and let Kit curl back into his side. The warmth soothing away his confusion and pain. The name Bellatrix would bring back the nightmares of his past as he tried to sleep.

Marvolo's POV

He watched his son stalk off angrily after the slew of furious signs. The events of their meeting made him wish he elected to learn the language. It would certainly make speaking to his son easier.

Lucius coughed, "My lord, it seems he thinks we take him for an idiot. One thing he did have right though was that we don't know him."

Marvolo said with a small smile, "We do know a few things however. He is mute most likely by Bellatrix's hand. He also understands parseltounge. I saw the way his eyes widened ever so slightly as he understood that I was talking about him. Even though you both did not. This is certainly an interesting development."


End file.
